If I could be your Knight
by Ascoeur
Summary: Konata is being bullied by some guys, Kagami tries to help her. ONE-SHOT. Konami? I hope this turns out well...


A one-shot? I hope this one turns put well… I got it based of a manga that I can't seem to remember the name of ^^"… Sorry…. But yeah… Hope you like it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryoo High School, a place where young adults are prepared for the many hardships they will face in life, bringing many challenges onto anyone that doesn't have what it takes to fight back. Yes, this is the story of a girl that sort of resembled those kind of people; cheerful, sincere, hyperactive, not to mention cute. I'm nothing but a mere narrator to this story, just a viewer of the events that take place in this school. My narration may seem way over-dramatic, I have to admit; I think so, too. But I know you don't care about me at the moment, so I'll just start the story.

"Oi! Konata!" Kagami called to her short blue-haired friend while entering her friend's class.

"Ah! Kagamin!" Konata jumped out of her seat to greet her light purple-haired friend, when she was halfway there, a guy that was passing by, tripped her.

"O-Ouchie…" Konata let out a small groan.

"Sorry, Izumi." The guy snickered softly so that Konata wouldn't hear, and left without even helping her up.

_They did it to her again… _Kagami thought.

Kagami approached Konata, and helped the poor girl up. Kagami looked over at the guy who was now laughing alongside his friends, and decided to tell him off. As she headed in the boy's direction, Konata grabbed her sleeve to stop her. "It's fine, Kagamin!"

"B-But they tripped you!" Kagami exclaimed.

"I-I guess it was my own fault for getting in his way." Konata forced a smile on her face. "I just don't want you getting into trouble for my sake, Kagamin."

"Fine…" Kagami mumbled, looking back and forth from Konata to the unmannered guy.

The girls sat back down alongside their other friends, Miyuki and Tsukasa. They started eating their lunch silently until Konata broke off the silence. "Anyway, guys, so I started reading this manga that's called…"

Konata enthusiastically babbled on and on about her manga and anime, everyone was listening to her very interested in what she had to say. Kagami, on the other hand, had her mind somewhere else, thinking about things that she thought to be more important than anime.

_It's always like this, _Kagami thought. _Konata is so cute and small, that boys like teasing her. They love seeing that troubled look on her face. They are horrible to her, which is why I will protect her, no matter what._

Kagami returned to planet Earth after Konata started talking to her. "Y-Yeah?"

"Kagamin, you've been spacing out a lot lately…" Konata said. "Could it be… You're lovesick?" Konata grinned.

"As if!" Kagami said sarcastically.

"My, now that I think about it, do any of us have a anyone we're interested in?" Miyuki asked the others.

Kagami and Konata stared at each other blankly until they realized how long they had been looking into each other's eyes. Kagami blushed and answered Miyuki's question. "W-Well there's no need for us to hurry! We're still very young so I'm sure love will find its way to us!"

"Yeah, Kagamin," Konata supposedly agreed with what Kagami had said. "Kuroi-Sensei is a perfect example of that!"

"W-Will I end up being a failure at love like Kuroi-Sensei?" Tsukasa started getting teary.

"Oi!" Ms. Kuroi had been hearing the whole conversation after she had heard her name, and was now standing behind Konata. "I don't need your pity!" She smacked Konata on the head.

"Why is it that all the misfortune happens to me?" Konata pouted. "Don't I eat lucky charms for breakfast? And here I thought my luck would have gone up just one bit, like the commercial said."

"You actually believed that commercial, Konata?" Kagami sighed, feeling helpless.

"Everything I see on TV can't be a lie!" Konata dramatically said.

The girls enjoyed the rest of their lunch together and talked about senseless and random things. The bell finally rang, and it was time for Kagami to return to her classroom. She packed up the leftovers of her lunch, and said 'good bye' to her friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school was over, Kagami got out her cell phone and dialed Tsukasa's number.

"Moshi-Moshi?" Tsukasa picked up.

"Ah, Tsukasa?" Kagami asked on the other line.

"Nee-Chan, we're waiting for you outside, hurry up, I hear it's going to rain." Tsukasa informed Kagami.

"Yeah, about that," Kagami started, "I want you guys to go on without me; I've decided to stay after school for some extra math lessons."

"Oh…" Tsukasa sounded a bit disappointed. "All right then, I'll see you at home, take care, okay?"

Kagami snorted. "Should _I_ be the one saying that to _you?"_

"He He," Tsukasa let out a little shy laugh. "Bye, Nee-Chan!" and hung up.

Kagami had now taken care of Tsukasa and the others, now she could take her after-school lesson without having to worry about them. She was thirsty, and decided to head downstairs to the bending machine for a refreshment. When she finally got there, she saw a familiar figure standing by the machine; she immediately recognized it.

"K-Konata!?" She obviously surprised. _Didn't she go back home with the others?_

"K-Kagamin?" Konata was equally surprised, she was holding a small paper, but quickly hid it behind her back after seeing Kagami. "What are you doing here!?...Could it be… YOU'RE STALKING ME!?"

"Cut the jokes, Konata." Kagami said. "I'm just here for some extra lessons in math."

"Hmm," Konata hummed annoyingly. "Genius girl Kagami is having problems with math!"

"S-Shut up!" She ordered her, blushing because of the embarrassment. "At least I put some effort into learning, unlike you!"

"Yeah, I guess I am useless…" Konata said a bit sadly.

"O-Oi…" Kagami quickly regretted what she had said. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm just saying that if you put a bit more effort into things, things would go a little better for you."

"Yeah!" Konata shook of the feeling of uncertainty and smiled. "And now that you've come to understand this, I suppose that means no late-night snacking for you, huh, Kagamin?"

"That doesn't have anything to do with all this!" Kagami felt humiliated; Konata giggled. Then Kagami noticed that Konata's right hand remained behind her back, taking notice of the little white, crumbled-up piece of paper in her hand, and then, while Konata was distracted with her giggling, she snatched it from her very swiftly.

"And just what is _this_?" She questioned Konata while holding up the note.

Konata stopped giggling and got nervous. "G-Give it back, Kagamin, it's just anime stuff!"

"Is that so?" She said while opening up the note. "Then you wouldn't mind if I read it, correct?"

"I-I guess not…" Konata said, a sudden feeling of uncertainty taking over her voice.

Kagami fully opened the note after receiving Konata's permission. The note read as follows:

'_If you want your precious Haruhi Season 2 DVD back, then come to the back of_

_the building after school.'_

Kagami just stood there, she handed the note back to Konata, her bangs covering her eyes. "It happened again?"

Konata just nodded.

_Why didn't I notice? The smile, the jokes, the cheerful tone; it was all fake! _Kagami thought a bit hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Kagami demanded an answer from Konata.

"I-I didn't want to trouble you, Kagamin!" Konata explained to Kagami.

"Konata! You can't let those guys just take advantage of you!" Kagami made her point clear. "You worked so hard to get that DVD! You even SLEPT outside the store so that you'd be the first one to get it!"

"I know!" Konata knew that very well, but she just couldn't bring herself to resorting to violence. "B-But I just don't want to be mean to anyone or anything like that!"

_She is kind… Too kind for her own good. _Kagami thought. "Konata, there's a difference between being nice and being an idiot, you…you are both!"

Konata didn't know if Kagami was scolding or praising her. Kagami didn't have time to explain herself though; she had already darted off out of the place in search for those cruel boys. The rain had started falling. Konata quickly followed Kagami, trying to stop her with her words, but Kagami wouldn't listen, she just wanted the DVD back from the boys.

Kagami and Konata finally arrived at the back of the building. The two boys were already there waiting for them, under the rain. One of them had spiky, blond hair that had now come down because of the rain, and the other one had curly brown-hair; both were dressed in the school uniform.

"What?" one of them started. "I didn't ask you to come, Hiiragi!"

"As if I care!" Kagami replied fiercely. "Cut the crap, and hand over the DVD!"

"Oohh!" the other one pretended to be scared. "How scary, is the tomboy going to beat me up?"

"What? Do you think you're some kind of knight?" The spiky-haired one backed the other one up.

"Yeah," She responded with attitude, "Unlike you guys here ganging up to pick on a defenseless girl, I seem to be more gentlemanly than you!"

Konata was hiding behind Kagami, but at the same time trying to keep her from doing anything rash by holding onto her tightly. _Bullying treasured cuties like this, _Kagami thought while glaring fiercely at the guys. _It really makes them childish idiots!_

"Fine!" The guys said stubbornly, "We'll give them back!" He ran towards a sidewalk that was across the school, and threw the DVD into a sewer line that was nearby.

Kagami was left in shock, but she quickly recovered and shouted at them. "YOU JERK! APOLOGIZE TO KONATA, RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"Kagami, just forget it!" Konata begged her friend. "Please… Just forget it, really!"

Kagami was surprised at Konata's sudden outburst, when she turned her head back at the boy's direction, they were gone. Kagami let out angered and frustrated cries, which were instantly replaced by Konata's soft, muffled sobbing. Konata was crying, holding tightly to Kagami's chest. Kagami couldn't stand seeing Konata in this state; all wet and miserable. She immediately guided the girl back into the school building and asked the remaining teachers at school for a warm blanket to cover her soaked friend. She came back with a blanket, and wrapped it around Konata, then told her to wait and stay where she was.

Kagami had gone back out to see if she would have any luck finding the DVD; but no such miracle occurred. The rain poured down upon her, which only added to her misery; she felt useless for not being able to help out Konata.

"It's fine." Konata's voice startled Kagami. "I was able to see all the episodes anyway. So I don't really mind; they're all in here" She pointed towards her head, and forced a smile for worn-out Kagami.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't able to do anything, Konata." Kagami apologized. "Those DVD's were precious to you, and I let them be-"

"That doesn't matter, Kagamin," Konata interrupted her friend. "What matters is that you cared…And you tried."

"I guess…" Kagami felt heavy; she wondered if it was the rain that was weighing her down, or the overwhelming feeling of guilt that shrouded her heart.

"Come on in, Kagamin!" Konata tried to sound cheerful. "You're soaking wet, and we don't want to miss the train, now do we?"

Kagami tried to smile, just so that she wouldn't sadden her friend anymore. She walked slowly back to the school, where Konata was, giving her a warm smile in this cold, sad, rainy day.

_Konata, If I were a boy,_ Kagami thought sadly. _I'd surely be your knight._

She walked up the stairs, only taking a few three steps before reaching her petite friend, who was waiting for her with arms wide open, and received her with a warm hug. "Thank you, Kagamin."

_But in reality I'm not a boy_, those were the last thoughts that went through her mind before giving in to the hug. _Much less a Knight…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I planned on making this a cute happy fic..but…Look at how it turned out ;.; Anyways, I tried not to make Konata TOTALLY helpless, because I mean....That's NOT her character

but that's how the manga went...so yeah. But at least I tried to keep some of the personality we all know and love in there (unlike the manga, the girl was BEYOND shy and helpless....like Tsukasa)

I EVEN SURPRISED MYSELF O.O! I didn't mean for it to end like this…but…it did… I think It was a pretty good ending, I'm not sure about you guys though.

I'll try to make my other one a bit more cheerful T^T…. This was my second or first try at a one-shot? Because idk if you count the other one as one, okay!

Please review.

Bye-bee!


End file.
